narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Priory of Yin
|image name=Priory_of_Yin_Group.png |english=Priory of Yin |unnamed team=No |kanji=陰の修道院 |romaji=In no Shudōin |literal=Monastery of Yin |affiliations=Sargon, Enlightened Ones, Tokisada Clan |leaders=Zōu Shì |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} located throughout the shinobi world, it is an international fraternal and religious organization founded at the beginning of Sargon's development. The current leader of this organization is Zōu Shì. Originally it was intended to be modeled after and associated with the ancient arts but under the leadership of Sargon, P.O.Y was reorganized around the Law of Duality, as its central religious principle. This Law—expressed as “As below, as above and as above, as below”. Similar to many secret organizations, P.O.Y. membership is based on an initiatory system with a series of degree ceremonies that use ritual drama to establish fraternal bonds and impart spiritual and philosophical teachings or so it has been said. History The international organization was presumed to be founded in The Isle of the Blooming Flowers over three hundred years ago by one of Asu’s co-conspirators, Kyoshiro Tokisada. Asu required that the Priory of Yin be registered with the local government; although the statutes and the registration documents are dated. This first priory did not teach any spiritual practices per se (except for basic "banishing" rituals and meditation), but was rather a philosophical and metaphysical teaching order. It was called "the Outer Order" or "First Order" and for four years the P.O.Y. existed only in this order. The "Inner Order", which became active in the last century, was the circle of adepts who had completed the entire course of study for the Outer Order. This group eventually became known as the Second Order. The P.O.Y. also teaches its members to solely utilize the Yin Release. Leadership Being a member of the Priory of Yin is considered one of the highest honors a samurai, civilian or even a shinobi could have outside of their internal positions such as Daimyō or . Serving the will of Sargon under the current leadership of Sargon's Ambassador is of the highest esteem. The hierarchy produced by the current president Zōu Shì is a systematic approach in which each sect has their own specialized assignments the lessen the strain upon the other factions within the organization. As the symbol of yin is based in the immaterial, the Priory of Yin is always immersed in grandeur mysteries that are incomprehensible to those on the outside. President The position of president within the Priory of Yin is a title that members of the group have only heard through secular and ungrounded whispers. A unconfirmed myth that has it's basis in utter truth. The president exercises exquisite authority over the decisions and direction the Priory should follow. In order to attain such a exalted position, one must be delegated by the Emperor of Sargon and must also be a member of the Sargon High Council, which is reserved only for certain clans. Though in any case, its a position not be strived for as the responsibilities of running the Priory of Yin in nigh-insurmountable. As mentioned before, the position of president within the organization is considered highly stressful but there are some tasks that can be delegated to the Head of the Inner Order and the Head of the Outer Order. A main task of the president of the Priory of Yin is to define and set the vision and strategy of the organization. Understanding where the organization is headed in compliance with leadership from Sargon (slight direction from the Emperor himself) is but a mere facet of the whole. Thirty-Six Important Advisors For Zōu Shì, they are considered the group designed to help steer the organization in the right direction. Each of the advisors have either had a noteworthy reputation as a shinobi or garnered influence and trust from their respective villages. The Inner Order Is a group comprised of a handful of elite members within the Priory of Yin. Together, they act as the nucleus that bonds those of the Outer Order within the parent organization. The Outer Order (In Progress) Category:Organizations